S'il fallait qu'un jour
by kermittounette
Summary: ONE SHOT Le bal... la fin des études... qu'un seul malheureux qui espère.


**Bonjour!**

**En attendant de vous revenir avec quelque chose de plus gros, voilà un simple petit one shot, ca faisait longtemps que je pensais en écrire une mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps dernièrement… Désolée de me faire attendre, mais c'est que j'ai un très gros projet devant moi, je vais déménager (encore) cette année mais cette fois ce sera peut etre une maison! **

**D'ici le début de ma trilogie, qui sera surement apres Harry Potter 6 en anglais, donc vers le début du mois d'aout, a part ce petit chapitre unique je vais probablement vous revenir avec d'autres petites histoires ici et làéparpillées dans ce tourbillon qu'est la vie!**

**Soyez patient, en anglais, ca s'en vient dans presque 5 mois!**

**Kermittounette**

S'il fallait qu'un jour

Il regarda à côté de lui, une bouffée de tristesse l'envahit. Incapable de détacher ses yeux, une petite larme tente de s'y échapper. Ron suit Harry du regard, voyant lui aussi le siège vide à l'avant de la Grande Salle. Certains élèves ont la mine triste, d'autres très joyeuse et certains Serpentards, dont Malefoy semblaient plutôt choqués.

N'importe qui aurait pu se réjouir en ce dernier jour de leur vie à Poudlard en tant qu'étudiants, mais les choix qu'ils auraient du faire depuis longtemps ont été devancés en priorité par la lutte contre Voldemort. Ces temps sombres ont tellement terrorisés le monde des sorciers qu'ils s'étaient vus imposer des couvres feux pour être certains que personne d'autre ne soit attaqué. Même les traditionnels voyages à Pré-au-Lard et les bals n'amusaient plus autant à cause du retour il y a trois ans. Malgré toutes bonnes occasions, l'ombre du danger faisait en sorte que des restrictions morales s'imposaient.

C'était le grand bal de fin d'année, le dernier des septièmes année à Poudlard et malgré la tristesse et la colère il fallait poursuivre les traditions. Pendant que le professeur McGonagall faisait le discours final, Malefoy jouait machinalement avec la manche de sa robe, Lavande posait son menton sur l'épaule de Ron et lui mettait un main dans la sienne, les deux tourtereaux vivant le parfait amour depuis deux ans, soit depuis la rupture entre Hermione et lui.

Après être sortis quelques mois ensembles, Ron et Hermione se sont laissés en bons termes, ne ressentant qu'une grande amitié l'un envers l'autre. Ron était follement amoureux d'une autre femme et Hermione disait vouloir se concentrer sur sa scolarité.

-Chers élèves, une autre année s'achève, cependant sur une meilleure note que les autres années précédentes. Malgré les nombreuses pertes vécues par le monde des sorciers un nouveau jour se lève rempli d'espoir et enfin de paix. Le professeur Dumbledore étant très occupé à l'infirmerie, il m'a dit de vous souhaiter une excellente soirée. Le souper est servi!

Les plats et toute la nourriture apparurent sur les tables, Ron se lançant littéralement dans chacune des spécialités présentées devant lui. Neville se fit bousculer par Ginny qui semblait aussi affamée que son frère, forçant même son petit ami Seamus à enlever rapidement son bras de derrière ses épaules. Harry tournait sa fourchette dans ses doigts en relevant le menton. Son appétit n'était toujours pas revenu depuis un mois, soit depuis ce fameux jour qui marqua sa chute ainsi que celle de son amie Hermione. Elle devait être normalement assise à l'avant avec luiétant tout deux préfets en chef cette année, mais malheureusement elle se trouvait entre la vie et la mort.

SsSsSsS

C'était une froide journée de mai, celles où l'humidité et la pluie nous glacent les os. Avec l'aide de l'Ordre du Phénix mené par Dumbledore, Harry et Ron s'étaient rendus jusqu'au fameux cimetière où il était ressuscité trois ans plus tôt. Il se sentait faiblir car Harry avait réussi à lui fermer sa mémoire et son cerveau et les mangemorts avaient capturé Hermione, enfermée depuis une semaine au manoir des Jedusors. Les sentiments de Harry pour Hermione le poussèrent à aller la sauver, le jeune homme sachant depuis fort longtemps qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour la grande brunette.

Dès leur arrivée, les mangemorts les attendaient de pieds fermes, lançant des sorts de tout côtés. Deux anciens amis se battaient férocement, Remus Lupin devenant loup-garou et Peter Pettigrow tentant d'empoigner l'homme animal avec sa main d'argent. Les autres se lançaient des sorts tous plus vicieux les uns que les autres, deux mangemorts se firent enlacer par un gros filet magique que Dumbledore avait laissé à Ron. Harry et Dumbledore, aidés de Fumseck, se retrouvèrent en face de la porte.

Dès leur entrée, l'odeur du sang vint troubler leurs esprits. Ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers les couloirs sombres du manoir, incapables de distinguer les fins de route ainsi que les courbes prononcées. Arrivés au bout d'un couloir, ils voulurent faire demi tour mais au même moment un sort fut jeté sur Dumbledore, l'enfermant dans une petite cellule. Il tenta plusieurs formules mais aucune ne réussit à le faire sortir de cette fâcheuse position. Harry sentit sa cicatrice lui brûler sur le front mais ses jambes semblaient coulées dans le bétonétant incapable de faire un seul geste. Il vit devant lui deux silhouettes encapuchonnées de noir, les yeux rouges qui étaient très visibles. Une voix forte et grave qu'il reconnut aussitôt se fit entendre.

J'avais bien hâte de vous retrouver tous les deux.

Où est Hermione, demanda Harry qui sembla prêt à tout.

Elle n'est pas loin ne t'en fais pas, répondit Voldemort le sourire aux lèvres.

Libère les Tom, c'est entre toi et moi, répondit Harry.

J'ai de meilleurs plans pour eux. Sache d'abord que cette cage conçue spécialement par la sang de bourbe est dotée de pouvoirs magiques splendides et puissants. Elle a beaucoup de talent pour une sale moldue. Chaque coup que tu recevras fera en sorte que cet être enfermé ressentira une douleur encore plus grande que la tienne. En espérant que je puisse en finir avec lui cette fois.

Tu ne réussiras pas à me tuer Tom, dit Harry sentant ses poings se refermer. Où est…

Pas moi, coupa Voldemort, je préfère m'amuser et te voir te faire tuer par ta petite protégée. Allez sang de bourbe, montre-lui les pouvoirs puissants du Lord contre le petit saint Potter.

Harry sentit des épines lui traverser le dos, une douleur aussi atroce que la surprise elle même, ce qui donna à Dumbledore une décharge de douleur si intense qu'il se recroquevilla sur lui même, le sang coulant sur son front. La silhouette s'avança vers Harry, le fixant de ses yeux rouges. Il reçut un sort de la baguette de l'inconnu et il ressentit une vive douleur au thorax. Dumbledore hurlait. Il n'eut que le temps de se relever avant d'entendre :

Endoloris!

Il reconnut la voix et fut assez rapide pour former un bouclier le protégeant du sort.

Hermione c'est moi, Harry.

Elle enleva sa cape et Harry resta bouche bée. La personne devant lui ressemblait physiquement à Hermione, avec des yeux rouges au lieu des jolis bruns chocolats et un sourire méchant sur ses lèvres.

Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait? Harry était dans tous ses états.

J'ai déversé de mon âme dans la sienne. C'est devenu une véritable machine à tuer sans sentiments. Et sa vie est maudite, après ta mort elle me demandera de la tuer. Advenant le cas contraire, je devrais mourir, elle serait aussi vouée à l'échec car une partie de moi serait en elleà mois de trouver le puissant antidote. Maintenant assez bavardé, laissez-la finir ce pourquoi elle a été créée.

Harry n'osait pas lui lancer le moindre sort et quand il tenta de viser Voldemort le sort atteignit Hermione, la blessant au bras. Elle par contre écoutait tout ce que le maître disait, envoyant des sorts qu'il n'avait jamais même soupçonné l'existence, mais il les évitait tous. Incapable d'en lancer un seul, il regardait Dumbledore souffrir dès qu'un sort approchait à moins d'un mètre de Harry. Incapable de se resaisir, il reçu l'endoloris en pleine poitrine.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui donna une grande gifle au visage, faisant rire Voldemort. Il n'avait jamais été aussi blessé que ce jour, et il pensait que la mort était la seule issue heureuse. Lorsqu'elle entreprit de lui en donner une seconde, Harry lui prit le poignet et il tenta d'agripper son autre main mais accidentellement lui serra les doigts entre les siens. Un regard s'en suivit, d'abord les yeux rouges et la colère suivit pendant quelques instants de ses yeux chocolats et tristes, comme si elle revenait elle même au contact. Une lueur d'espoir alluma ses propres yeux verts. Elle se recula vivement en se détachant et elle s'apprêta à lancer un sort lorsque Harry fit quelque chose d'inusité, d'instinctif. Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Le léger baiser faisait clignoter ses yeux et elle semblait redevenir celle qu'il connaissait, qu'il aimait.

Elle luttait pour rester dans ses bras, pour demeure elle-même mais la partie que Voldemort contrôlait semblait ne pas vouloir la laisser faire. Harry se pencha à nouveau et approfondit le baiser, ce qui eut comme effet de faire fléchir Voldemort et se tordre de douleur. Le baiser dura longtemps et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry plongea dans le beau regard brun d'Hermione, qui lui sourit en le prenant dans ses bras. Dumbledore avait réussi à sortir de la cage, voyant les pouvoirs du mage noir faiblir. Il se tordait de douleur et Harry savait très bien qu'une seule parole et il serait terminé à jamais. La bonne partie d'Hermione venait de l'achever.

Qu'attends –tu pour en finir Harry, demanda Hermione.

Je ne peux pas Mione, ce serait m'achever en même temps.

Harry, fit-elle en lui passant une main dans les cheveux, il est temps de terminer ce que tu as commencé en venant au monde, c'est à dire vaincre le mal. Tu achèves, une seule parole, un seul geste et tu deviens héros dans ce monde.

Non, en le tuant je t'achèves toi aussi.

On ne le sait pas si cette partie est vraie, dit Hermione comme pour le rassurer. Il le faut Harry, même si je dois partir. Pense aux victimesà tes amisà tes parents.

Il ne se sentait qu'à moitié convaincu. Si Hermione avait raison alors il n'y avait rien à craindre, sinon il perdrait le goût de vivre. Hermione lui prit la main, caressa sa joue de l'autre et plongea son regard dans le sien. À cet instant sa force jaillit en lui et pointa sa baguette sur Voldemort en criant :

Adieu Tom! Avada Kedavra!

La lumière verte vint achever le mage noir, qui aussitôt à terre fit trembler tout en dessous et le soleil éclaira la pièce tout entière. Dans un coin, Dumbledore souriait et dans les bras de Harry, Hermione tomba. La douleur était insupportable, le sort était donc vrai.

Hermione, tient bon.

Harry, dit-elle, le souffle court.

On va te sauver, on t'emmène loin d'ici.

Harry, répéta-t-elle en plongeant à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens.

Garde tes forces, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle s'éteignit sur ces instants, dans ses bras, les doigts crispés dans les siens. Dumbledore fixait Harry et une larme coulait sur sa joue.

SsSsSsS

Depuis ce fameux jour, Harry était traité en véritable héros mais lui se sentait un zéro. Dumbledore était à l'infirmerie et veillait à trouver la solution au sort lancé par Voldemort sur Hermione. Elle n'avait toujours pas reprit conscience et semblait cliniquement morte mais Harry avait refusé de la laisser partir. Il s'en voulait, surtout de ne pas lui avoir dévoilé ses sentiments plus tôt et aussi de l'avoir entraîné dans cette aventure et cette vie qui lui était propre. Incapable de lui dévoiler le tout, il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, cela n'empêchant tout de même pas Voldemort de s'en emparer.

Le bal se poursuivait et tout le monde semblait maintenant s'amuser autour de lui. La seule façon d'être moins malheureux était de se rappeler le bal de l'année dernière où, accompagné d'Hermione il avait passé la plus merveilleuse des soirées de sa vie, dansant jusqu'aux petites heures du matin et buvant beaucoup, le tout se terminant dans leur salle commune entre amis, Ron dans les bras de Lavande, Ginny dans ceux de Seamus, Dean et Neville faisaient les farceurs et Harry en profitait pour serrer Hermione contre lui. Plusieurs fois ils passèrent près de s'embrasser mais quelque chose arrivait au tout dernier moment.

Il était près de neuf heures quand Ron quitta avec Lavande, probablement pour poursuivre leur soirée sous la pleine lune en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Harry en avait assez, la vue de tout ce monde lui donnait la nausée et ses pensées se résignait à la même personne, toujours Hermione. Il fit donc le tour de ses amis et de quelques connaissances avant de disparaître lui aussi.

SsSsSsS

L'air frais et l'odeur du lac lui vidèrent un peu son esprit mais sa peine y résidait toujours. Il laissait la brise d'été lui caresser le visage, doucement, comme s'il se faisait caresser par une femme. Il se perdit dans ses rêves, voyant Hermione en face de lui, souriant et plongeant ses yeux bruns dans les siens. Elle lui flattait les cheveux et une main se posait sur la sienne. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, dévorant la bouche de l'autre, se laissant à peine le temps de respirer. Un bruit au loin vint cependant le tirer hors de ses pensées.

Lorsqu'il entra, il vit Ron courir en direction du dortoir et passa tout près de tomber en renversant un jeune de première année sur son passage. Harry tenta d'aller le rejoindre lorsqu'une main l'attrapa. Il avait beau vouloir protester, le visage en face de lui changèrent ses idées.

Professeur Dumbledore, dit Harry. Qu'y a-t-il?

Je dois te montrer quelque chose.

Il le suivit jusqu'à l'infirmerie, pressant le pas. À cet instant Harry était sur qu'il avait enfin trouvé le moyen. Dumbledore le poussa à entrer dans la chambre d'Hermione.

SsSsSsS

Il la vit assise dans le lit, les cheveux lisses et le sourire léger. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'eau, Harry ne pouvait distinguer s'il s'agissait de bonheur ou de tristesse. Il s'approcha et se mit au bout du lit mais Hermione tendit la main pour qu'il s'approche. Il resta là longtemps à la contempler longuement avant de l'embrasser sur les joues.

Je suis si content de te voir, dit-il.

Moi aussi Harry, mais j'ai beaucoup à te dire. D'abord je…

Je peux attendre. Reprends tes forces Mione.

À cet instant, Hermione parut faiblir. Elle se hâta de prendre le liquide à côté d'elle. Cela semblait ne pas avoir très bon goût mais la forme la reprit.

Comme je ne suis pas ici pour longtemps Harry…

Hein? Mais je croyais que…

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge avant de continuer. Elle semblait triste et une larme coula sur sa joue.

Tout ceci me demande un effort surhumain. Une partie de moi en haut me disait que je n'avais pas achevé mon parcours ici.

Mais ce liquide… ce n'est pas la solution?

Elle regarda le sol quelques instants avant de se retourner et de le fixer dans les yeux.

Ce liquide est une formule temporaire, c'est Merlin là-haut qui m'a dit de donner la recette à Dumbledore. Je n'ai droit qu'à une heure de vie, car je dois prendre une gorgée à toutes les cinq minutes et les ingrédients ne sont actifs que durant une heure. Je suis venue te faire mes adieux Harry. Je te remercie car grâce à toi je suis ici, ton espoir m'a redonné vie pour te parler.

Hermione, sans toi ici je ne suis rien. Je… je t'aime.

Elle se pencha et captura ses lèvres, l'instant d'un langoureux baiser, pour sceller le pacte entre deux amoureux qui devaient se quitter pour toujours.

Harry, cela fait terriblement longtemps que je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de te le dire, je suis désolée que tout cela soit arrivé maintenant. Tant que tu penseras à moi, je serai toujours là pour t'aider, ici, dit-elle en lui touchant le front, et je serai vivante pour toi ici, dit-elle en lui mettant sa main sur le cœur.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne croiserai plus jamais ton regard, ton visage, ton corps.

Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, je suis sure que tu trouveras une femme pour t'aimer et explorer ce corps que je n'aurai pas l'occasion de voir.

Les deux riaient à présent de bon cœur. Lorsque les yeux verts croisèrent ceux couleur chocolat, le sérieux reprit le dessus, les larmes coulèrent, la fiole était maintenant vide.

Harry je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Je t'aime Mione, et merci.

Il la serra dans ses bras et à cet instant son cœur arrêta de battre, pour toujours cette fois-ci, c'était le prix à payer. Il la déposa dans le lit, le sourire suspendu à ses lèvres inertes, il l'embrassa avant de partir. Rendu au pas de la porte, il se retourna pour voir une dernière fois, sourit, puis referma la porte derrière lui, tout comme il venait de laisser derrière lui une partie de sa vie, le souvenir d'un visage souriant et angélique qui veille là haut.

SsSsSsS FiN SsSsSsS


End file.
